What Was Meant To Be
by Elves-Lover098
Summary: Harry's made to protect Malfoy as he comes to the lightside. He's put in Griffindor and is made to stay with Harry at all times. Malfoy has secrets that no one knows. Then one day Harry sees scars on Malfoys arms suddenly the image Harry has made of Malfo
1. Chapter 1

**What Was Meant To Be**

**Chapter 1: The Burrow**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep," Harry's alarm clock went off startling the one of the two teens awake.

"Ugh, bloody hell, shut that damn thing up," Ron said groggily. After a few minutes he poked his head out of the covers and checked to see if Harry had heard him, but by the lump still covered in blankets he guessed that Harry was still in slumber land.

"Bloody hell mate, come on," Ron muttered as he stumbled out of bed. He made his way to Harry's bed, which was only two feet away. He started pushing the lump form, trying to get him awake.

"Come on Harry, I can smell sausage and bacon," Ron exclaimed while sniffing the air. While still sniffing the air and trying to push Harry out of bed, he never saw the pillow coming until it hit him.

"Hmmphfh," shouted Ron as he landed on his bum, the pillow still on his face, limiting his speech. Harry now wide awake sat up and grinned at Ron.

"Sorry mate didn't see ya there," Harry said. Ron glared and made a rude gesture before standing up.

"You're gonna get it now," exclaimed Ron, right before launching himself at Harry.

"Ahhhh," shouted Harry moving himself off the bed and onto the floor before Ron squashed him.

"Hehe have fun with the pillows, I'm gonna go get me some breakfast," laughed Harry, then he made his way to the door and proceeded to walk down the stairs.

"Mmph I'm gonna get, achoo, you," Ron managed to say before he sneezed again while trying to untangle his limbs from the never-ending pillows and blankets.

As Harry made his way to the kitchen he could smell the bacon and sausage simmering over the stove and the pancakes lined up. The chattering could be heard now as he moved closer to the kitchen.

"Hello everybody," Harry exclaimed as he made his way into the kitchen and headed straight for the stove. After he had gotten his food he turned around and headed for the table. The chattering had suddenly dropped to a quiet whisper as he had entered so he looked up and asked "How is every…," He stopped as his emerald eyes met icy blue/grey ones from across the room. Everybody stopped whispering and the room went deathly silent.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

A/n: Well here it is the first fanfic ever made by muah. Hehe anyways I think yall know the drill r/r plzzz. Oh yeah I own nothing by J.K


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Information from the Devils Son

-"What are you doing here Malfoy?"-

The question echoed throughout the relatively small kitchen, nobody wanting to speak up for fear of the murderous glint in Harry's emerald eyes. The two boys stared at each other, neither one blinking, both trying to win this unspoken contest. Finally Hermione, who had been silently worrying as soon as Harry had stepped into the room, got up enough courage and stepped forward to Harry, placed a hand on his arm and quietly murmured "Come sit Harry, all will be explained in due time I promise."

Her voice spoke a tone which although hadn't been voiced, meant that he'd better sit down or else there would be consequences. Harry finally relented and made his way to the elongated table, but soon again bristled when he saw a faint smirk on the ferrets face. The only thing that stopped him from lunging himself on Draco and beating the shit out of him was Hermione's face which had a not so playful look on it. He reluctantly sat in the chair next to her and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and motioned for Draco to continue what he had been saying.

Draco pulled his clammy hands into his robe, he was nervous, and his body was aching, especially his arms which were aching really badly. He peered at them before continuing, the mottled black and blue bruises were turning into a puke colored green, he'd have to remember to get some salve for that later on. He cleared his throat and started talking in a shaky yet stable voice.

"I'm here be... because I need your help. I know I haven't been the nicest guy to any of you but if they catch me here they'll kill me. I don't want to be a part of that life; I'm willing to change to the light side. I also have information for the order, but I need protection from my father and Volt-The Dark Lord." Draco stopped and turned to look at Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley seemed to be in deep thought for what seemed like eternity; finally he spoke up his deep voice echoing of the walls.

"Well umm… since you're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow we want this operation to be as inconspicuous as possible. So hmmm," he tapped his lip with his pointer finger thinking deeply, "I've decide that you, Harry, shall keep watch over Draco while Hogwarts is in session.

"WHAT!"

Everybody covered their ears as Draco and Harry shouted, this startled Ron who was making his way down the stairs. Uh oh must be something important, Ron thought as his tummy growled. He automatically headed for the stove when he entered the kitchen. Since of course that was were all the food was. The room went deadly silent as everybody watched Ron walk in. Everybody knew that Ron hated Draco. In fact they had hexed each other countless times throughout the years.

Piling the food high on his plate, Ron made his way to the table. His food was so high he couldn't see where he was going, and almost dropped his food as it teetered dangerously to one side. Straightening it he resumed walking to the table. Finally he set the food down and took a seat. Much to everybody's horror it was directly next to Draco.

Harry was still in shock of what had just happened, so he couldn't warn or even signal his best friend. He could only wait for what he new would be a big reaction when Ron realized whom he was sitting by. Still it was pretty funny at how Ron was so blind as not to see the blonde haired Slytherin sitting right next to him.

All Draco could think was "oh shit when is he going to notice me" as Ron walked through the doorway. But he started clamming up big time when Ron sat right next to him. "Shit" Draco thought "shit, shit, shit, I wonder if he'll notice. Draco slid almost all the way down to the ground as his insides became mush. He wished he could disappear.

Ron's chewing and slurping could be heard throughout the house. Finally after half of his food had disappeared he turned his head to Harry. Unfortunately he had thought Harry was right beside him. Everybody sucked in a breath as Draco's face turned pale white, and Ron's face went from a pink to an almost crimson red. They sucked in a breath as the saw the reaction coming. Ron's eyes held a dangerous glint as he tried groping for words. Finally after several minutes of staring at each other Ron exploded in a fury of words.  
"What the fucking, bloody hell is this cock-sucking ferret doing in our damn kitchen!"

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you, you watch your mouth this instant when you're in the presence of a guest!" Mrs. Weasley hinted harshly on the words guest as Ron coward beneath her gaze.

"But, but, but mom he's a death eater, he's most likely a spy." Ron managed to stammer out. Everybody was afraid of Mrs. Weasley when she was mad.

"But nothing, you will sit here and listen to what I have to say, Draco will be staying with us until he's comfortable to move out on his own. Harry will be keeping watch over Draco. That means you will be friendly with him. If I here so much as you hexing him, out of Hogwarts you go. No ifs, ands, or buts."

"But mom," Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron, "Ugh fine."

Ron looked at his food then looked at Draco; finally after a while he grunted and levitated his food. "I'm going upstairs to pack." With that said he headed up the stairs, his food following close behind him. They could hear a door slam when Ron had finally gotten to his room.

After Ron had left Mr. Weasley began again. "Ok, now that I've decided to have Harry to protect Draco, I think we should move Draco into Gryffindor. That way he'd be safer and Harry would be able to protect him more easily. I'll ask Albus about these arrangements and let him make it official." He finished with a sigh. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go floo Albus, I'll see yall at dinner." He stood up and gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the check before he made his way to the doorway and up the stairs to his office. 


End file.
